chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasparov Station
Lunar Orbital Platform 17, also known as Kasparov Station was a Hermes-class resupply platform that was in orbit around Earth's moon, Luna. The station itself was not notable as it was part of a class of similar stations found all throughout UEG space and indeed beyond the boundaries of the Unified Earth Government. Kasparov, constructed in 2817, was intended first and foremost to be a place where ships arriving at Lunar orbit could dock and resupply themselves. The station had refueling facilities which included Helium-3 reactants that was sent up from the surface of the moon. The Kasparov measured nearly a kilometer from stem to stern. Description Like all Hermes-class stations, Kasparov was roughly ring shaped. Such a platform design allowed for centrifugal force to act as artificial gravity for the station. It was in this ring that civilians and UNSC technicians lived. The staterooms were not noted for their comfort factor - no Hermes-class stateroom was. Indeed, they were more designed for spartan conditions where the occupants would decorate their interiors with whatever they wished. The ring itself allowed for a .7G living environment, which was something that would prevent bone degeneration. The ring was also equipped with several gyms that had treadmills as well as centrifuges for gravitational therapy in case such degeneration of bone and muscle tissue did take place. This was also where crewmembers from lower gravity worlds would head to strengthen their musculature to better operate in higher G-force environments. The central part of the station did not rotate. This section was powered by a graviton manipulation system to allow for a perfect 1.0G environment. The gravitational force was perpendicular to the rotation of the ring. To allow for the central section not rotating, a special seal allowed for unrestricted rotation of the ring while still forming an airtight barrier. In addition, multiple thrusters alongside the central section normalized the rotation as powered motors pushed the rotational ring along. The ring could be locked to conserve power, but this would reduce if not outright shut down artificial gravity in the ring. The reason for the center not rotating was because of the docking structures that would connect to arriving ships. The fixed section gave ship captains an easier way of docking. Along this section, fuel storage was also located closer to the rearward drive engines. These engines allowed for quick motion of Kasparov station if such a need was required. Retrorockets on the front of the station near the habitation ring would allow for quick braking without the need for flipping the entire structure around. The were arranged on the same plane as the habitation ring which caused it to act as something of a counterweight. The station was, in essence, balanced in space. This section contained vehicle bays where vehicles from a small moped to main battle tanks could be stored. Large docking tunnels could be connected from one hold to another, and multiple redundancies were in place to quickly seal both sides of the bridge could a break occur. Pressure sensors allow for quick reaction within twenty milliseconds of a break. With AI aid, that could be shrunk down to 5 milliseconds, essentially preventing a loss of atmospheric pressure and unnecessary crew death. Officially, the head commanding officer of a Hermes-class station was a civilian. They were not referred to as the 'Captain' of the station, but as 'Administrator' to show a divide between the military and non-military inhabitants of the station, though in practice, a commissioned Naval officer was also present on the bridge of the station and was often times the one actually in charge. Because of their ubiquitous nature, there were masses of Hermes-class stations much like the Kasparov all around Human space with current numbers estimated to be around seven thousand, with at least two per system. As of 3240, two stations have been constructed at EUS-0, the universe in which the planet Mobius existed. The first being in equatorial orbit of the titular planet and the second being around New Mars in a geostationary orbit so that it locked with the main colony of Far-Rider. The Kasparov on the other hand became one of the ports of call for the Jumpgate, a massive and ancient ring that served as the vehicle for propelling starships across Existence to other universes. It was a thousand kilometers away from the actual gate and its orbit kept it close to the ring as they both orbited around the moon. Despite its non-noteworthiness, thousands of ships docked at Kasparov over the course of a single year. To compensate, another station was built around its twin in EUS-0, though it was of different construction and was simpler, but far more high-tech. Kasparov still is a beacon of friendliness, though it is constantly defended by no less than ten ships of varying class at all times. As soon as a traveler sees its strobe lights against the backdrop of the Earth, they know that they are in a safe place. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Space Stations Category:UNSC Category:Location Category:Civilian